


sepasang bilik dosa

by NairelRaslain



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, WWWW, anuan, implisit jadi ini aman, ultah ken isinya anuan #G
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: “Aku melihat dosa.” [#SempakKENcang19]





	sepasang bilik dosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> **Disklaimer** : _Naruto_ merupakan properti sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

 

> Dan jendela kamarmu merupakan sekat pembatas antara kehidupan damai yang semu dan kehidupan hampa yang menjemukan.
> 
> Tapi, tapi ... kau mengakui satu hal: ada satu orang paling berwarna di antara orang-orang sepia.
> 
> ( _ljubljana_ , Kenzeira)
> 
> * * *

“Apa lukisanmu tidak ada yang lain?”

Tangan berhenti bergerak. Kuas menekan kanvas, tepat pada sebuah titik berwarna hitam. “Tidak lihat ada berapa lukisan di sini?”

Sasuke menggumam. Menatap satu lukisan ke lukisan yang lain. Sadar ada sepasang mata mengikuti di balik punggung, tapi Sasuke memilih diam saja.

“Lukisanmu selalu begini,” komentar Sasuke pada sebuah lukisan di deret paling ujung. Dekat pintu masuk galeri (oh, bukan. Sai lebih suka menyebutnya bengkel seni, begitulah). “Percintaan; dua tubuh menyatu, tapi tidak sempurna. Keduanya lebur; baik dalam satu irama ataupun lebur—benar-benar lebur seakan digerogoti dosa. Sebuah perasaan yang kuat sekali, tapi aku … hei, yang ini kenapa kasar sekali?”

Kuas kembali bergerak. Sai menatap garis-garis sewarna emas dalam kanvasnya. “Kalau cuma itu yang mau kau katakan, keluar dari bengkel sana.”

“Kau tidak mencoba melukisnya?”

Sai mencuri lihat Sasuke dari garis-garis tepi kanvas. Mendapati sepasang mata itu balik menatapnya tepat di mata.

Sai mengembuskan napas. “Melukis apa?”

Bagian terakhir. Sai mempertegas dua bibir yang bertemu. Satu di antaranya berwarna emas, satunya lagi hitam. Sai mengangguk. Hitam dan emas adalah perpaduan yang bagus.

Dua tubuh menekan, terikat dalam satu ciuman dalam, dan punggung yang burai menjadi kupu-kupu.

“Percintaan kita.”

Mestinya Sai tidak tersedak ludahnya sendiri dengan sangat konyol begini, tapi dirinya tersedak. Apa katanya? _Apa_?

Nampaknya Sasuke mengerti karena selanjutnya, sambil melangkah mendekat menuju Sai, diulangi kembali pernyataan barusan. “Apa kau tidak ingin mencoba melukis kita yang sedang berhubungan seks, Sai?”

* * *

Dalam dunia menjemukan yang sudah sepantasnya rusak, manusia hanya serupa awan kelabu. Warnanya sepia. Orang-orang seperti itu pasti sangat membosankan dan obrolan paling jauh yang dilakukan adalah persoalan duniawi (pekerjaan, percintaan murahan, atau urusan kelamin).

Semua manusia memang seberengsek itu.

Seperti dirinya sendiri.

Biasanya, tiap punya kesempatan menghabiskan waktu di rumah, Sasuke akan mendekam seharian di kamarnya (dengan penuh rasa bosan). Koran pagi habis dibaca, bercangkir-cangkir kopi yang telah tandas isinya terguling dan saling menghimpit, dan juga layar komputer yang menyala (bergaris-garis warna-warni, berkedip-kedip). Benda tua itu perlu diganti.

Menjadi penulis juga terkadang sama menjemukannya dengan dunia yang ia tinggali. Tahu apa Sasuke soal hidup penuh warna, pedesaan yang anginnya cenderung kencang, sawah berpetak-petak, gunung biru, langit yang seperti sehamparan tanah lapang berwarna biru-putih, _tahu_ _apa_?

Sasuke hidup di kota yang hampa. Gedung-gedung saling berlomba ketinggian, udara penuh asap kendaraan, matahari yang menyala panas, dan orang-orang sepia gila kerja. Menjadi penulis adalah sebutan lain untuk seorang pembual dengan kelas yang terdengar lain.

Maka, pada suatu hari yang seharusnya sama membosankannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, ketika Sasuke membuka tirai jendela kamar dan menatap luar kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka ditemukannya satu orang yang _sangat_ berwarna, Sasuke terpana dengan mudahnya.

Orang itu ada di seberang jalan. Sedang melukis.

Sasuke telah menemukannya. Seseorang itu.

* * *

Sepasang mata Sasuke berwarna gelap.

Namun, meski begitu, Sai seakan melihat dirinya di sana. Pada sebuah iris gelap yang membesar, menatapnya tanpa lepas. Untuk beberapa alasan yang gila, Sai terpana.

“Kau melamun.” Ada satu kecupan ringan mendarat di pucuk hidungnya. “Apa _hal yang sebegitu pentingnya_ sampai membuatmu melamun dan lupa apa yang sedang kita lakukan?”

_Kau—matamu dan aku di sana._ “Seperti kauingin mengetahuinya saja.”

Dahi Sasuke terlipat tiga. Alih-alih menanggapi dengan kalimat, Sasuke justru mengambil langkah dengan memberikan satu sentakan kuat.

“Bangsat.” Sai merepet.

Namun, Sasuke hanya tersenyum ringkas. Permainan dilanjutkan.

Sai melihat ke sepasang mata Sasuke lagi. Sepasang mata yang tidak lepas darinya selama tubuh keduanya bergerak dalam irama yang sama.

“Bagaimana? Mau melukisnya?”

Sai membuang napas. “Apa lagi ini?”

“Percintaan kita.” Jawaban Sasuke datang bersama dengan dada Sai yang naik membentur dada Sasuke sendiri. “Yang ini.”

Dada turun kembali. Napas berat, pendek serupa hitungan satu dan dua yang saling mengejar.

“Masih membahas ini? Aku menolak.”  

“Kenapa?” Sasuke menuntut. Matanya tajam mengamati Sai yang mulai kewalahan dengan tempo yang entah sejak kapan mulai naik. “Semua lukisanmu tentang percintaan. Hubungan seks. Dan dosa. Apa bedanya dengan yang sedang kita lakukan sekarang?”

Sai hampir yakin sedang melihat kunang-kunang berlarian di balik kelopak matanya.

“Kalaupun lukisanku hanya soal itu,” potongnya, diam-diam mencuri napas di sela desah yang tidak mau berhenti, “ _ini_ adalah pengecualian terbesar yang tidak akan kulukis.”

Seharusnya Sasuke menagih alasan. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak menyerah semudah itu.

Seharusnya—

Sai tergugu dalam ciuman panjang yang diberikan Sasuke penuh paksaan.

—percintaan mereka tidak selesai secepat itu.

* * *

Itu adalah lukisan terlama yang pernah Sai buat.

Malam sudah terlalu larut. Ketika dirinya menatap jendela bengkel, cahaya bulan menyelinap lewat jendela, jatuh memanjang hampir menyentuh kaki kursi tempatnya melukis.

“Baru selesai?”

Sasuke mendadak muncul di ambang pintu bengkel.

Peralatan lukis dikumpul menjadi satu. “Begitulah.”

“Apa yang kau lukis?”

Kepala Sai bergerak. Tatapan keduanya bersirobok. Ada jeda yang begitu panjang dan Sai kembali membereskan peralatan lukisnya.

Mengambil inisiatif, Sasuke mengintip lukisan terakhir Sai hari itu.

Warnanya hitam. Bentuknya kabur, entah kepala entah toples dan pecah. Butirannya terbang menuju … langit yang juga warna hitam?

Sasuke mengulangi, “Apa ini?”

“Percintaan kita.”

Kedua mata mereka bersirobok. Lama sekali dalam keheningan.

Hal yang paling tidak terduga dan tidak tertebak sama sekali.

Mendaham, Sasuke menatap lukisan itu sekali lagi. “Apa yang disebut dengan percintaan sedang aku tidak menemukan dua tubuh yang saling menindih?”

“Aku sudah bilang aku tidak pernah ingin melukisnya.”

“Kenapa?”

“Karena itu yang kulihat.”

Suara-suara kendaraan di luar sana mulai menghilang. Jeda datangnya lama sekali.

“Apa yang kaulihat?” Sasuke bertanya lama akhirnya.

Sai mendudukkan dirinya di tepian jendela. Matanya mengintip lukisan terakhirnya hari itu lewat sudut mata. “Aku melihat dosa,” katanya, “tidak ada yang lain, hanya dosa.”

Tatapan Sasuke lama sekali tidak beranjak dari mata Sai.

Kehidupan dunia mereka memang berjalan dengan lucu; manusia yang membosankan, urusan pekerjaan, dan hanya peduli pada kesenangan duniawi. Seharusnya tidak aneh bahwa Sai hanya melihat dosa—karena apa hal lain yang bisa terlihat selain dosa pada apa yang selalu mereka lakukan?

* * *

“ _Aku juga melihat dosa._ ”

“ _Ya sudah—_ “

“ _Bukan hitam, tapi warna-warni._ ”

“ _Sasuke yang kutahu tidak mengatakan hal klise semacam itu._ ”

“ _Kau berwarna._ ”

“ _Maksudmu_ lukisanku?”

“ _Kau. Aku melihat_ warnamu.”

“ _Dan aku tidak, Sasuke. Aku tidak melihat warnamu_.”

* * *

Sasuke bergerak hati-hati. Menciptakan irama yang tenang dan damai agar bisa dinikmati dengan sempurna. Matanya tidak lepas dari mata Sai yang tidak lebih dari sejengkal jauhnya darinya.

“Bagaimana?” Sasuke bertanya sambil menyempatkan diri menyambar ujung bibir Sai.

“Hitam,” jawab Sai. “Aku hanya melihat hitam dan dosa.”

Sesungguhnya Sasuke sendiri tahu apa yang Sai lihat tidak mungkin bisa berubah dengan cepat—atau memang tidak bisa berubah? Kepalanya direndahkan dan diraih kembali bibir Sai dalam sebuah ciuman.

“Apa yang kaulihat?”

Sasuke menatap Sai lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan, “Tidak berubah. Kau berwarna.”

“Kalau begitu hitam adalah warnamu.”

“Warna percintaan kita, maksudmu?”

Sai hanya menutup mulut, tidak menjawab, dan sepasang matanya juga tidak pergi. Karenanya Sasuke tidak menuntut. Dia juga hanya bungkam. Melanjutkan permainan.

Membuat Sai menyerukan namanya sepanjang malam dalam permainan mereka yang sewarna hitam.   

**Author's Note:**

> nih sasusai buat kau. iya, aku baik kan masih inget kapalmu yang satu ini. #diem  
> met ultaaaahh yaps. moga ini bisa dinikmati hw><
> 
> prompt fanfiksi ini diambil dari fanfiksi milik Kenzeira di ffn dengan judul Ljubljana.


End file.
